The Lost Son of Krypton
by Ultra Fanboy
Summary: With this suit you are a champion of Roykin and The Lost Son of Krypton Jer El remember that.": A tale of what happens when one teenager dreams of doing the right thing
1. Orgin

_**The Lost Son of Krypton**_

_Vancouver, British Columbia_

The alarm was ringing through out the streets as smoke and shouting was coming from inside of the Bank of Canada. Four men dressed in heavy body armor were grabbing everything thing they could and stuffing them in to duffle bags before the Mounties showed up. The four were so busy that they failed to hear the sound of glass being crunched under a boot.

"I hear it dosnt cost much to start up a savings account." came a calm reply from behind them.

The men turned to the sound of the voice to see a teenager in a light green body suit with dark green boots on his feet and dark green briefs with a red belt on his waist. The dark green cape on his back blew in the wind as he stood with his arms at his hips. but what sticked out the most was the red shield on his chest with the K inside of it.

With out saying anything the men opened fire blasting at the teenaged hero. Sighing the teenager slumped his shoulder and mumbled "Why do they wanna do this the hard way."

The men chuckled as the smoke filled the room. Turning to his men the biggest of the bunch laughed "Ha we bagged the hoser." the laughing continued until the smoke died down and standing in front of the leader was none other then the teenager with a big smile on his face.

"Are you completely sure about that?" the teen replied as the leader brought his gun up to fire another round. What happen next was so fast the other men didn't have time to react. The teenager's hand came up and crushed the muzzle of the gun and bend it inward

The men all stared wide eyed. The leader looked at them as his face turned red. "What are you hosers doing standing around get him!" With that the last three men all swinged their fist connecting with the Teenager at the same time. The teen smiled at them with a grin that made a few of them think twice on their career choice.

"So tell me. Don't you just hate it when things don't go right?" came the reply from the teen as he grabed the goon on his right and left and through them in oppiste directions. With a quick back kick to the one behind him sent the other one crashing through one of the near by desks.

"So Chuckles its just you and me...pick your fate." the Teen smiled looking at the leader of the group Snarling the leader unleashed a haymaker ducking under it the teenager with lightening speed reached around the man's waist and ripped his belt off which made his pants drop around his ankle's.

Looking at the man with big smile the teenager replied "So a present from your girlfriend?" pointing to the heart printed boxers the leader was wearing. In a blind fit of rage the leader lunged forward to be met with a headbutt. "Off to dream land for you." was the last thing he heard as he slipped in to the world of unconscious.

Rounding up the men seemed easy as he gathered them up and used one of the steel bars from the teller's desk to bind their hands together. "Well that was fun maybe we should do this again." with that said the teenager took off out of the hole in the roof as the Mounties arrived.

Flying through the sky the teenager thought to himself "I cant believe just a few months ago I was back on Rokyn."

_Rokyn 6 months ago..._

_"Jer El hurray or you will be late for school!' came the voice of Nim El who was pounding on his son's door._

_A muffled cry was heard along with a thud and movement. The door open to reveal a black hair teen who was still wiping the sleep from his eyes._

_"Son what keeps you up so late at night?" asked his father curious of what it was. For months now Jer El was staying up late as sounds were coming from his room. _

_"Nothing father...Just studying for my test today." Jer El lied to his dad. he sure wasn't going to say he was watching the video's of cousin Kal El defending Earth or the old Justice League transmissions._

_Grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl and, ran for the door which slide open as he made his way to school. "Got to make it this time can't be late again." mumbled Jer El as he ran and jumped over the wall leading to the school._

_BRINNNNNG came the bell as Jer El slipped in to his seat. "Almost late again i see Jer El?" came the voice of Brainiac 7. _

_"Sorry sir late night." Jer El replied blushing a little as he took out his Kryptonian History book. Brianiac nodded its head and began the lession for the day. _

_"Tonight you are to write and essay on what you wish to accomplish with your life. It is due tomorrow." Brianiac replied as the ending bell ringed. _

_Jer El was like a flash as he jumped up and ran for the door. Getting home a little before his dad was done with supper he took out his hand held computer and began to type out what he wished to do. He worked way in to the night after dinner._

_Nim El came to check on his son to find him asleep at his desk. "Now lets see what you have been writing my son." Nim El whispered as he began to read his son's homework as his eyes read what he wrote._

_So my son wishes to follow his cousins Kara and Kal El in defending the Universe from evil. Nim El sat down in the chair and stared at his son's writing and pondered. "I could help with this send him to Planet Earth and he could find Kal El to train him." turning to look at his son. "The boy would fit in better with the Earthlings better then he does here." Nim El whispered out loud with a smile. _

_Jer El woke up to the sounds of computers beeping. "Wh...whats going on dad?" Jer El asked stumbling down stairs to see a Pod being fueled and prepped for take off. _

_"I'm sending you to accomplish your life's wish." came the answer from his father who looked up from his work on the computer._

_Jer El was stunned but smiled so wide his father thought his face would split in two. "Where am I going?" He asked when a sentence could be formed._

_"I'm sending to Earth. There you can join up with Kal El and Kara." Nim El said as he handed his son a green suit. "This is yours. Let it remind you that you my son are the champion of Roykin and the Lost Son of Krypton." he added as he motioned for his son to bored the ship as it began its count down._

_With one last hug and hand shake with a tearful good bye. The pod carrying Jer El took off to Earth..._

_Vancouver, British Columbia_

Siting outside a local cafe was a young man with short curly brown hair he wore nice silver rimmed glasses and was dressed in a shirt vest combo with black dress pants. He was currently reading the Canadian Stampede. "I wonder if they got that failed robbery attempt." The teen said out loud as he looked at the sports section.

Turning the paper to the front he saw in big bold letters _**KRYPTON KID SAVES THE DAY **_reading on he saw something he wished he hadn't a big picture form a camera. It was of him as Krypton Kid.

"Why me?" He mumbled as he put his head and his hands with a sigh.

Justice League Nim El and Krypton Kid belong to DC Comics. Jer El belongs to me.

RnR


	2. Meetings

_Chapter 2 - Meetings _

_Metropolis, New York. Daily Planet_

Standing high like a beacon was the world famous Daily Planet and inside it was a buzz with activity. Two of the reporters who were just as well known as the building it self were leaning against one of the desks reading something from the Canadian Stampede. Which was a branch of the Daily Planet. The article they were reading was about the bank robbery that was foiled by the Krypton Kid.

"Its nice to see a young man helping out don't you think?" came the reply of the brown hair female standing beside her tall friend. Her friend was so focused on the picture that he didn't hear her. Frowning she spoke again. :"Smallville did you hear me in there?" She added as she tapped his head which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry Lois I was just looking at the picture of the teen here." replied her friend as kept looking at the picture. His friend looked at it finaly and saw that it looked a little like Superman.

"You know Clark. He sorta looks like Superman, but younger." she replied looking at Clark with a raised eyebrow.

"Your right Lois he does. I wonder..." He began to say before he was interrupted by Editor in Chief Perry White. "Lois! Clark! Get in here!"

Walking into the office they saw that the picture of the teen was on his desk and a few other notes were scattered about. "I want you two to fly to Vancouver and find this young man and interview him." he stated.

"But Chief how would we be able to find him?" Clark asked siting down in the arm chair in front of the desk. Lois followed suit and began writing down the last known sightings of the Krypton Kid.

"I don't know . . . just find him, You found Superman, Lois, maybe you can find him as well. Find out if he stands for Truth, Justice all that stuff and find out where he is from." Perry said which got a nod from his top reporters. "Take Jimmy with you guys as well. Lord knows that boy needs to burn off some engery." Perry added with a laugh which caused Lois and Clark to chuckle as well.

Walking outside to find Jimmy was easy enough just find the red hair teen who was talking a mile a minute about cameras and Superman. Lois spotted him leaning againest the desk playing with his new camera when he turned and spotted them coming toward him. Smiling he waved at them as they came to a stop in front of him.

"Yo guys whats up?" Jimmy asked with that usual excited cheerful voice.

"Vancouver." Lois said siting down at her desk as she began to pack somethings in to her purse as Clark began to set up the flights. Jimmy went about getting his gear. With everything gathered for the trip everyone rushed out to their respective homes Jimmy went to his apartment as Lois and Clark got in to her car and drove off.

"Sweet I always wanted to travel the world." Jimmy said with his excitement rising about seeing the coast line of the pacific. He mumbled as he packed some clothes for the trip. "Wonder if its summer up there or winter. " He thought to himself if he should grabbed his suit case and cell phone and a very familiar watch.

As they drove to the airport Lois asked the question on both their minds. "So you think he is Kryptonian?" Clark thought about it for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"I don't know Lois." sighing Clark continued on "He might be. I mean look at Kara and Krypto. Or he could be just another clone." Clark turned to look out the window going deep in to thought. Lois for her part took a glance at her husband.

"So what are you going to do once we find him Smallville?" Lois responded using his nick name she gave him all those years ago. Turning to face her Clark and she saw the look that made her know he didn't know. Taking his hand in her she gave it a squeeze. "It will be all right no matter what." She whispered which seemed to help him.

_Vancouver, British Columbia_

The three people stepped off the plane, and looked at the setting sun, the only woman of the group turned to the tall, dark haired man, and smiled, as they walked toward baggage claim, with their passports in hand . The three walked up, individually to the customs agent, and presented themselves, "Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet." the woman stated, smiling,

"Is this trip business, or pleasure, Miss Lane?" the agent asked,

"Business . . . we're here to cover a story for our paper." Lois stated, handing her press credentials to the customs agent.

Welcome to Canada, Miss Lane . . . enjoy your stay." the agent stated, handing her credentials, and passport back to her

Walking to get their luggage Jimmy spoke up for the first time since arriving in Canada. "So whats the plan?"

"You head to the hotel while Clark and I go and find some place to get some food." Lois replied as they collected their things and began to walk to the rental cars.

"We'll also start tracking down leads on this mystery man." Clark added, turning to Lois, and walking out of the airport, and toward two waiting taxis.

"No problem, Mr. Kent." Jimmy called back, as he gathered up his duffel bag, and followed them out the doors

The warm breeze with a mix of the pacific air blew over them as they helped Jimmy load the taxi he was taking. With that done they loaded and all headed out. Jimmy to the hotel while Lois and Clark went to track down the leads for the Krypton Kid.

Tracking down the Krypton Kid proved to be a tough enough task even for Clark. Because what they did hear made it sound like he was just a myth,but the video footage that the bank manger showed them. What Clark saw amazed him this young man was no older then he was when his powers started to show up. Now they was on their way back to the hotel after a long time as a no more leads till morning.

"Oh, dammit." the driver called out, now sticking his head out of the window, and looking front to back,

"What?" Lois asked.

"I do believe we got a flat tire." the driver replied, as he stopped the taxi, and got out, as he walked to the rear of the car, a lot of swearing escaped his lips

"Yeah, we got a flat, alright . . . tire came right off the rim." the driver said, looking at his fares,

"What do you want us to do?" Lois asked,

"Just wait here until I can get another cab . . . shouldn't be too long." the driver replied, and he quickly left for the nearest phone.

'I don't like this.' Clark thought, as he noticed some men walking up to the cab with menacing smiles on their faces. "Lois . . . when I tell you to, I want you to run . . . got it?" he whispered under his breath..

Lois nodded her head as the men tapped on the glass. "Look what we got here fellas?" said the biggest of the group.

"It looks like we got some people trying to cross with out paying our toll." came the reply of a burly looking fella with a bat in his hand.

Clark stepped out of the cab as he smiled at them. "Now fellas I don't want any trouble." he said holding his hands up in front of himself.

"To bad four eyes you got trouble!" said one to his left that swung a pipe at him that caught him in the stomach which made Clark dubble over and fall to his knees.

Before he could yell for Lois to run something surprising happen the voice of a new member spoke up. "I didn't know the Village People were having a convention today!" the gang members turned around to see a young teen standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"Your the one to talk hoser. Halloween isnt till next month." the leader smirked back thinking this was and easy mark. "I hope you got pockets on that getup." he added as he and his men charged him at once.

"Don't need 'em . . . hoser." he said in a cocky voice

"Can't we just talk about this?" the teen asked as he ducked and uppercut catching the arm and throwing the owner in to the dumpster which made the lid close shut. The next one swung his bat at the teen's head which made a sicking crack. The thug's eyes widen as the bat broke like and explosion.

"Ooh sorry Babe. Looks like you need a new bat." The teen smirked as he picked the man up and through him in to the one with the pipe making them crash to the ground in a heap.

"Home run, and the crowd goes wild." he shouted as he made his own crowd sounds cupping his face with his mouth.

the young man turns, and looks at the older gentleman, he instantly freezes. "You've got to be kidding me." he said slowly, as he took in the features of the man's face, and body..

Clark looked at the young man in front of him. Taking in the features of the man's face and his black hair. Except for the young age he would be a double for him. Walking toward him as the young man took a few steps back still in shock. He is going to take off. Clark thought to him self as he saw the young man start to take off. "Wait!" he yelled at the young man who stopped and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Clark asked, getting a better look at the teenager standing in front of him.

"I am Jer El of Roykin." the young man replied. That one sentence was enough to make Clark's eyes widen in shock.

Thanks for reading sorry for the Cliffie but that how it is :) RnR

JAComics


	3. Offers

Chapter 3 - Offers and Metropolis.

Time seemed to take an eternity as the two men looked at each other in shock. For the most part, Lois, for once in her life, was speechless . . . standing in front of them was a real live Kryptonian. For his part, Jer-El was trying not to run, and hide under the nearest rock, or slip through the nearest street crack.

"Could you repeat that, please, because I didn't believe my ears." Clark said, looking at the young man intently

"My name is Jer-El of . . ." the young man began, but Clark quickly cut him off.

"I got that part . . . but I thought that the Kryptonians died when their planet exploded?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why do you talk about your people as if you were not one of them?" Jer-El asked ignoring the question

"Because Earth is my home." Clark said with conviction. Jer-El stared at him for the longest time.

The young man sighed, as he looked at his elder. "Perhaps you're right . . . but still . . . sometimes, I'm not sure which I want to be, Kryptonian, or human." Jer -El added as they began walking up the sidewalk with Lois following them.

"Why are you here?" Clark asked him as he took in the young man's appearance.

"To accomplish my life's dream." Jer-El replied looking up at the stars. Lois spoke up for the first time as she walked beside Clark.

"And what is that exactly?"

"To be a hero. To defend the world and the Universe from the wicked." Jer-El stated as if he said it over and over since the day he was born.

"Sounds a bit familiar." Clark stated, smirking slightly

Lois smiled to. Yep defiantly related to Clark. she thought to herself.

"But there's one thing, as I'm sure you already know . . . no one person can go around playing judge, jury and executioner, no matter the amount of power they have." Clark said as he turned to the man and they met eye to eye. Jer-El's eyes hold a questioning gaze as they look at each other.

"Lord Acton once stated that Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely,' since we have this kind of power, we can't be the ones to pass judgement, it's not our way." Clark told him seriously and clearly. Jer-El listen to him as he walked and thought about what to say next.

"What should i do?" Jer-El said as he looked at him seeking guidance.

"I will train you. Teach you how to use your powers." Clark stated as they both came to a stop in front of the hotel

Jer-El looked at him and thought. He is so much wiser then I thought. "I would be honored if you trained me to use my powers better." he replied extending his hand. Clark took it in kind and smiled.

"But, first thing's first . . . right now, I'm here for some work I have to do . . . mainly, an interview with you . . . care to follow us up to our room?" Clark replied.

"Do I have to?" the younger man asked, looking real nervous.

Clark nodded with a chuckle. "Call it apart of your training." He said with a smile putting his hand on Jer-El's shoulder

The interview went well enough. Jer El answered what he could and Jimmy took pictures as he spoke. When the interview was over Krypton Kid walked over to the balcony and open the sliding door. He turned back to them one last time and extended his hand to them.

Clark took it sliping a piece of paper in to his hand. "You are nice to talk to. I hope to see you again." Clark replied in a cryptic way which made Krypton Kid smile in knowing.

Lois hugged the young man close which caused the boy to match the color of his red belt. "Thanks for saving us." she whispered as he stuttered.

"N..no problem. It's why I'm here."

Walking to the edge of the railing he spoke again in that Superman way. "You all have a nice flight back."

With that he lifted in to the air and flew off to save some lives.

_In the Comfort Inn_.

Clark and Lois were in there room typing out the interview they did of Krypton Kid. Lois looked up to see Clark changing in to the Man of Steel. Smiling to her self Lois stood up and walked over to him wraping her arms around his waist from behind placing her chin on his shoulder and smiling.

"Have I told you i love this suit?" she asked with a impish grin looking at him through the mirror in their room.

Clark looked her in the eyes and returned the smile. "Have i told you i love that color on you?" he remarked at her winking.

Lois gasped as she swatted his back mumbling. "Pervert.". She smiled and added. "So going to see Jer El?"

Nodding Clark walked over to the window as he spoke up. "I'm going to talk to him about coming to Metropolis." With that said Superman took off in the the Canadian sky to try and find the Krypton Kid.

_Gold Rush Diamond Exchange_

"Get ready to move the loot!" came the order from the lead gang member. The gang members looked up and nodded their heads to their boss and began to stuff duffle bags full of diamonds rubies and other jewels.

"You know I thought Diamonds were a girl's best friend?" came the reply from behind them. Whirling around they all spotted who they were waiting for. The Krypton Kid.

"We are ready for you this time hoser!." came the reply of the leader as he snapped his fingers. The thugs rushed him at the same time as the Krypton Kid jumped back trying to space them out.

"Now are you guys going to fight fair?" came the cocky reply his answer was a chair shot from behind. The chair exploded in to pieces and the Krypton Kid went to one knee holding his back. The men all smiled because they thought they had him. "My turn?" came the question.

Lashing out the Krypton Kid uppercutted the one in front of him sending him up and through the glass case shattering it. Whipping around next he grabbed the one to his side. "Time to go for a spin." Krypton said as he began to spin around using the one his hands as a weapon hitting the ones in front of him knocking them out and letting the the one in his hands go sending him in to the chair were he stayed. "Have a seat." Krypton Kid said with a smirk.

Standing up straight he turned to the leader and spoke in a cocky tone. "So we do the same song and dance or do you give up now?" Thinking about his options the leader decided to make a run for it.

With inhuman speed the Krypton Kid appeared in front of him as he was about to hit the back door. "Ooh sorry you chose the wrong door but we have a nice second prize." The next thing the thug knew was darkness from the punch that he didn't see coming.

Dusting off his hands the Krypton Kid began to round up the gang members and tied them up with their on duffle bag straps and took off in to the sky through the window and landed on the building across from it.

"Very impressive." came a voice from behind him. Whirling around the Krypton Kid dropped in to a fighting stance. He noticed he was staring at one of his heroes.

"Superman!?" he gasped in shock.

"I thought I would come see how you fight." Superman said smiling as he landed in front of him. The Krypton was still in the fighting stance but more in shock and afraid to move.

"I came to ask you a question." Superman said again as he notice the Krypton Kid nod his head. "Do you want to come to Metropolis with me?" He asked looking at him closely hoping for the right answer.

"What about Vancouver?" Krypton Kid asked. "If I leave now. Who will protect it?" he added. Sure he would like to leave to see America but he had a duty to his city, his home.

"I will get a member of the League to watch over it for you." Superman replied as he came up to the Krypton Kid smiling still as he extend his hand to him.

Taking the hand in to his the Krypton Kid smiled big. "Sure then Superman when do we leave."

"Tonight." came the reply as they took off toward the hotel to pack and catch the red eye back to Metropolis.

**Well this is Chapter 3 i hope you all enjoyed it.**

**as always Superman and all related characters are a property of DC Comics.**

**Jer El is mine thanks for reading RnR everyone **

**JAComics **


	4. Metropolis

The flight from Metropolis was uneventful except for Jer-El almost dying from boredom. "Next time I'm flying to Metropolis my self." He whispered to Clark.

Clark for his part just laughed it off for he to knew how boring flying commercial is. "Need to learn to keep up your secret." He whispered low enough for only Jer-El to hear.

Jer-El nodded his head as they gathered their things. and went to Lois's car. "So what do we call you?" Lois asked as they got in to the car.

Jer-El looked at them with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" he asked not understanding.

Clark chuckled as he explained. "What is your Earth name?" Clark went on to explain what he was talking about. Jer El thought about it carefully and decided to go with something smooth and would lore people away from his hero identity.

"Chris Reeves." he replied looking at them smiling in the rear view mirror. Looking at him Lois smiled.

"So Chris what do you want to see first?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about a clothes shop." suggested Clark with a smile which got a raised eyebrow from Lois.

"Come on you notice he didn't really have any clothes. I don't think mine will work while he is here." Clark replied flipping his thumb back at Chris who had looked down at the clothes he was wearing. The shirt he was wearing covered his arms and the slacks he was wearing had to be rolled up so he didn't step on them.

"Maybe he has a point." Chris mumbled which caused the whole car to laugh. Lois turned the wheel in to the front of the local clothes store and got out followed by Chris. Clark started to get out but was stopped by Lois.

"Don't think so Smallville. I'm going to get Chris here started in the right direction." Lois stated as Clark looked at her with a shock expression which melted in to a pout as he crossed his arms..

"Invulernable to everything but my Wife." He mumbled under his breath.

_inside the store_

Lois was having a ball. She had Chris try on thousands of clothes to get the right color for his skin tone. When he saw a combination he liked. Lois followed his eyes and nodded her head as Chris went over to get the clothes. Chris walked back in to the dressing room with said clothes and put them on and stared at him self in the mirror.

"Do you have a comb?" He said through the door.

"Sure, here you go." Lois replied handing the comb over the door to Chris who took it and combed his hair a certain way.

Chris now looked at him self carefully and smiled. "Ok you ready?"

"Yep lets see." Lois answered as Chris slowly opened the door and stepped out.

Standing in blue t shirt blue jeans brown work boots and a red jacket was Chris who looked at Lois a little scared on what she thought. Lois looked at him close and started to move around him in a circle to take in everything. "Looks good hand me the tags and go pick some more things then bring them to me." she replied as Chris gave her the tags and went to get a few more items.

Coming out of the store Clark saw Lois and Chris coming. They were talking when Chris stood still and looked around. Clark listened as well and heard the something. Someone was in trouble with out a second thought Clark and Chris were in the air. Superman and The Krypton Kid were about to have their first team up. Superman looked over to his cousin carefully as he noticed that his flight pose was like the one he used in the old days.

Krypton Kid's right arm was stiff with his left hand drawed back to his side his left knee was bent up to his chest as his right leg was stiff as a board which gave him more speed. Looking to his right he saw Superman staring at him with a raised eyebrow

"What?" he yelled over the wind as they came up on buildings that were on fire.

"Nothing just deja vu for a moment." Superman replied as they both stopped high above the damage and notice something shiny down below.

"Krypton Kid you get the people I will deal with who ever is causing this." Superman instructed which Krypton Kid nodded and took off down to the building smashing through the roof.

"Now to see who is causing this." Superman mumbled as he flew down toward the destruction being caused by none other then Metallo. Not even stopping his flight he flew straight down and curved at the last second drawing his fist back he caught Metallo under his rib cage and lifted him off the ground. Taken by surprise Metallo went flying in to the side of a parked car which dented in as it skidded in to the lamp post.

"Ah Superman. Prepared to die?" Metallo's voice asked as he stood up his metallo skeleton exposed.

Superman clenched his fist as he started to sprint toward Metallo which then turned in to flight. Metallo grinned as Superman got closer. Superman was almost to him when his eyes widen as a green blast came out of Metallo's chest impacting with him sending him flying into a building. Hitting the wall with a thud Superman was wedged in to it.

"I will teach you the meaning of pain Superman." Metallo gloated as he moved forward extending his hands grabbing Superman by the head and as be brought his knee up in to his gut. With the hold still on his face Metallo slammed him in to the concrete sidewalk as he gave a mighty kick to Superman's stomach sending him skidding across the asphalt.

"Hey Terminator!" came a voice from behind Metallo who whirled around to see a teen in a suit similar to Superman's but it was green dark green and red.

"And who are you boy?" Metallo demanded as Superman tried to get to his feet. Noticing this Krypton Kid stepped forward.

"The name is Krypton Kid." the Teen replied as he looked to Superman and back to Metallo "And what did you do to my cousin?" Krypton Kid added in a demanding voice as he glared Metallo down.

Chuckling Metallo grinned evily as he replied as his chest open to reveal a Kryptonite Heart. "The samething I'm going to do to you!"

Krypton Kid's eyes widen as the green Krpytonite ray came at him. The impact was defting as the smoke and rubble filled the air. Laughing Metallo gloated "Your next Superma..." Metallo watched as a little bit of green was showing through the smoke as the Krypton Kid dusted off his suit

"Nice light show...but news flash, eh . . . synthetic Kryptonite don't work on me!" Krypton Kid said in a cocky tone as he lunged forward fist drawled back.

Bringing his fist up he punched Metallo with all his strenght which caused a small shockwave as it impacted sending Metallo backwards. Krypton Kid didn't ease up as he pressed forward sending a knee in to his gut bending Metallo over grabbing his waist Krypton Kid lifted him off the ground taking off into the air and coming back down slamming him right in to the concrete.

Metallo seemed to stagger a bit as he opened his chest to attempt to finish Superman off. Krypton Kid lunged forward with blinding speed putting his hand around the Krpytonite heart.

"Looks like someone's lost their popcicle." Krypton Kid said with a cocky smile as Metallo's eyes widen as the Kryptonite heart was crushed under his fist.

"Oh did I do that?" Krypton Kid smirked as Superman came forward stumbling a bit. Krypton Kid cought him as he staggered a bit.

"Home?" he asked as Superman nodded them both taking off toward Superman's apartment.

_Superman's apartment._

Landing on the balcony of Clark's apartment Superman and Krypton Kid entered quietly. Whent they walked in to the living room they noticed Lois was siting in the arm chair talking to a girl with blond hair in a pony tail. Lois looked up and smiled as Superman and Krypton Kid came in.

"What took you guys so long?" Lois asked as the girl stood up and turned to meet them.

"Hi I'm Kara." She replied as Krypton Kid's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

**Here you guys go Chapter 4 is up i want to give a special thanks to Doug4422 for helping me with the wording and bouncing ideas.**

**As you all noticed Krypton Kid's secret identity is a nod to the late Christopher Reeves and late George Reeves who both don the Superman suit.**

**and for his civvies it is a nod to Smallville which can be seen on the CW.**

**see you all later as always RnR **

**JAComics**

:


	5. Team Ups

It had been a week since Jer El moved to Metropolis to train in how to use his powers. Kara for her part told him at the end of the month she would take him to meet the Teen Titans but first she had to go off world with the Justice League to save a planet and Superman was also away to a Peace Summit in England. So that left Jer El to protect Metropolis. It had been easy for the most part a few bank robberies and muggings.

Jer El reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. to see the latest news reports seeing what is going on the world.

_"This is Randy Cummings with Metropolis News Now and we have learned that Solomon Grundy has started a rampage in down town Metropolis."_

In a gust of wind, The Krypton Kid was in the air, heading toward the sirens. As he approached, he noticed a hero already locked in combat with a massive man, a man with chalk white skin, and pure white hair, the undead Solomon Grundy had returned. The hero was dressed strangely, with a green cape, with a high collar, green pants, and boots, and a red shirt with a green lantern motif on it. The hero fired a strange green bolt at the zombie, who deflected it, and brought his ham sized fist down in an arc. Jumping back, the hero did an excellent combat roll, but he still felt the shock, and ate the dust from the impact of the brute's hand into the ground.

"Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday." the brute ranted, as he lunged forward in an attempt to take the hero out. But, just as he reached his target, Grundy was taken off his feet, and sent smashing into a nearby armored SWAT truck.

"Thanks for the help, young man," the hero said, as he landed next to his saviour, "who are you, anyway?" he added quickly, taking in the young man's appearence, with the exception of the green colored costume, the short hair, and the fact that there was a giant green K on the outfit, the young man wouldpass for a younger version of Superman

"Krypton Kid," the young man replied, now turning his back on the unmoving form of Solomon Grundy, "friend of yours?' he added, now looking at the older hero.

Ckuckling, the hero replied, "More or less." The hero quickly went into a crouch as Solomon Grundy charged at them. The Krypton Kid lunged forward, only to be met with a haymaker that would take a normal man's head off . . . but, then again, he wasn't a normal man. The shot merely sent him crashing through the nearest store window..

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Krypton Kid looked up to see the dead man in a full charge once again, Grundy crashed into Krypton Kid with the force of a rhino in full charge, sending both of them through the back wall of the building, and into the alley. Glaring, the kid fired back, landing punch after punch, but none of them were able to bring the behemouth down, just stagger him backwards a few steps.. Finally, the kid flew forward, and grabbed Grundy by his right leg, and began to lift him into the air, wher he began to spin him around in a giant swing.

Letting go, Krypton sent Grundy crashing to the earth, the massive dead man left a small crater in the ground where he landed, but he merely got back up, 'What does it take to keep this hoser down?' the young man thought to himself

"May I be of help?" came the reply of the hero from behind him.

"Sure what do you suggest?" Krypton Kid asked as he started to prepare for and attack/

"Teamwork?" the hero suggested as the teen nodded his head.

"I hit him high." Came the reply from the hero as his ring began to charge.

"I hit him low." Krypton Kid replied as both heroes charged forward as Solomon Grundy jumped up to meet them

With a bull-like roar, Krypton Kid drew back his fist, and let fly, as the hero englufed it in a green glow . . . the punch found home when it impacted with Grundy's jaw . . . the shockwave was so massive, that it caused the ground to shake, and shatter nearby windows, when the dust settled, the only ones left standing, were Krypton Kid, and the unknown hero, Grundy was out cold.

"I DO NOT want to do that again!" Krypton Kid mumbled, sitting up, and looking at the man beside him, who nodded his head in agreement

"Yes. At least he's down for a while," the hero replied, extending his hand out to the teen, and smiling, "Name's Green Lantern." he added

Shaking his head, the teenager looked at his older contemporary, and smiled.

"Nice working with ya." he replied, as he stepped back, and flew up into the sky, Green Lantern watching the young man's features retreat, until he was completely out of sight

_Clark's apartment_

Chris touched down on the balcony to be greeted by the crossed arms of Clark Kent and Kara Kent. Swollowing hard Jer El knew he was in trouble. He turned his head to see Lois standing behind them with hands on her hips with the TV showing the footage of the fight with Solomon Grundy.

"Care to explain?" came the calm tone of Clark who looked at Jer El with a raised eyebrow.

"U..Uh well you see I was needed." Jer El mumbled meekly as he bowed his head. Kara looked at him and smiled as she lifted his chin up to see they all were smiling at him.

"Its ok Chris we are proud of ya you handled your self well." Kara said with a smile which made Chris smile a little to. "So who was the guy you were with?" She added pointing to the Green Lantern on tv.

"Green Lantern." the raised eyebrows from the three knew he just said something wrong. "What?" he asked looking at them as Clark spoke up.

"You mean the first one?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "Dont know but he saved my butt. Thats all I need to know." with that said Kara let Chris by as he went to his room.

Kara turned to watch him go as she turned to Clark and motioned for the balcony which he followed her out.

"So what did he say?" Clark asked as they both leaned on the rail of the balcony. Kara took a deep breath and looked at him as the wind blew through her long blonde hair.

"Yes Tim said that he will take a look at Chris and decided then if he will join the team." Kara replied as Lois joined them and sat down at the patio.

"When thoses he want to meet him?" Lois asked taking a drink of her water.

"Tonight during a raid in Gothem City." Kara replied with a frown. Clark nodded as Chris came out dressed in a blue jacket and red t shirt and blue jeans.

Kara smiled at him as he sat down beside her. "So whats the plan?" Chris asked looking up at Clark and then glancing at Kara returning her smile.

"You are going to acompany Kara to see a friend in Gothem." Clark replied siting down in a chair in front of him.

Chris looked at him like he lost his mind as he replied. "What about Batman? Will he mind two heroes in his city?"

"Batman knows your coming Chris so do not worry." Clark said hiding the fact that he didnt know how Bruce would take to another Kryptonian.

"Something tells me that I will be in for a world of trouble." Chris mumbled as he went to gather his things as Kara Clark and Lois laughed.


End file.
